Y los declaro, marido y mujer
by ItaHina-Fan
Summary: Naruto y Sakura acaban de casarse, sus familias no estan enteradas de nada y actualmente se dirigen hacia su "maravillosa" luna de miel. ¿Qué hará Naruto si su esposa lo golpea cada que comete una tontería? - One-shot NaruSaku


_Bueno, este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió ayer xD lo acabo de escribir y pues es un NaruSaku, una de las parejas que también me gustan ;D pero bueno... los dejo para que lean ya jeje_

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

_-Claro que no, yo solo pertenezco a Sakura-chan ¡Dattebayo!_

**-Sí, sí... ahora que comience la historia =D**

.

.

-Y los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia

-¡Sí! ¡Dattebayo! – gritó Naruto, mientras que se lanzaba a besar a la persona con la que se habría casado hace unos instantes, Haruno Sakura

-¡Fe-felicidades! – gritó Hinata, mientras abrazaba a Itachi - ¡Sakura-chan, fe-felicidades!

-Arigatou, Hina-chan – dijo la pelirrosa, abrazando a Hinata y luego a Itachi

-Bueno… Sakura-chan… - le llamó el Uzumaki – Ya tenemos que irnos a la luna de miel ¡Dattebayo!

-¿Y a dónde van a ir? – preguntó Itachi, mientras intentaba detener a su hermano menor, Sasuke, que estaba atrás tuyo, para que no mate al rubio por casarse con la pelirrosa – Si recuerdo bien, se casaron a escondidas de sus padres, ¿no?

-Y también que sus fa-familias se llevan tan mal co-como… el agua y e-el aceite…

-Yo tengo todo planeado – contestó el rubio, dándoles una sonrisa a su ahora esposa

Los recién casados salieron de la iglesia en la que se habían casado, las únicas tres personas a las que habían invitado a la boda salieron detrás de ellos

Itachi agarró a Hinata de la mano y Sasuke se quedó atrás de ellos, no quería saber nada sobre ese matrimonio

-Bueno… ¿a dónde iremos de luna de miel, Naruto? – le preguntó Sakura, mientras subía al "auto" de Naruto con un poco de disgusto ya que Naruto había conseguido ese "auto" en una tienda de segunda mano

-Te llevaré al cielo, Sakura-chan

Itachi y Hinata rieron ante el comentario de Naruto, e incluso Sasuke no podía aguantar mucho la risa. Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de el por qué ellos tres se reían, no le tomó importancia y volvió a mirar a su esposo, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa

**-minutos después-**

Naruto rodeo los hombros de Sakura con uno de sus brazos

-Aquí es, Sakura-chan

La pelirrosa se quedó boquiabierta, su esposo podría ser un baka, ¡pero tampoco tanto!

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Naruto? – le gritó Sakura

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? – dijo señalando hacia el hostal: "El Cielo 3" en el que se iban a hospedar

-Ah… si serás un baka… - susurró Sakura, pero Naruto no pudo escucharle

Naruto jaló a Sakura adentro del hostal, en el que parecía "el lobby"

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es "no les interesa" y bienvenidos al hostal "El Cielo 3", ¿en qué puedo servirles? – preguntó el hombre que parecía ser el encargado del hostal

-Bueno… queremos una de sus mejores habitaciones ¡Dattebayo!

-Oh… ¿son recién casados?

-Sí, ¿cuánto quiere por su mejor habitación?

-A ver… tenemos una suit que está de lujo, al estilo de los hoteles Hilton – dijo el encargado, guiñándoles un ojo

-¿Y tiene jacuzzi?

-Oh, sí… claro, viene con jacuzzi incluido y más unos diez ryou más, les doy el vino más fino que tenemos en el hotel

-¿No era hostal? – preguntó Sakura

-En parte, ya que esta es una pequeña sucursal de los hoteles "Hilton"

-¡SHANDAROOO! ¡Solo dennos la maldita llave de una vez!

-Calma Sakura-chan - le dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza

-Bueno, bueno… - le entregó a Naruto las llaves y un poco de raticida, Naruto miró un poco confuso al encargado – ya que se van a quedar, necesito que se deshagan de las ratas

-¿Ratas?

-Sí, y tome este espumante para su jacuzzi – dijo el encargado, pasándole una botella al rubio – Oh, y el vino – le pasó una botella de vino un poco rara

-Arigatou ¡Dattebayo! – dijo Naruto, mientras que empujaba a Sakura para que suban las escaleras

-¡Adelante, tigre!

-¡No se preocupe, estoy seguro que la pasaremos muuuuuuy bien! ¡Dattebayo!

**-en la habitación- **

-Naruto… - le llamó Sakura – Me quiero ir de aquí, en serio…

-Pero Sakura-chan…

-Por favor, hazlo por mí, ¿sí? – puso la cara más dulce que hubiera puesto en su vida

-Vamos, Sakura-chan… este lugar no es tan malo como parece – miró toda la habitación – Hasta parece mi casa ¡Dattebayo!

-Naruto – la pelirrosa le miró severamente

-Es que no podía aguantar mucho… - dijo un poco sonrojado y bajándose el cierre de su pantalón y yendo directo al baño

-Tenía que ser Naruto…

-¡Pero, Sakura-chan…! – gritó el rubio, desde el baño - ¡… solo estamos aquí por esta noche, mañana si quieres iremos a Suna a visitar a Gaara!

-Como quieras… - dijo tirándose en la cama

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Sakura se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió, que grande fue su sorpresa al ver al encargado trayendo una piscina inflable para niños y dejando dos baldes con agua en la entrada

-Bien… aquí está su jacuzzi – dijo sonriendo, fue a la entrada y trajo los dos baldes con agua – Y aquí está el agua – le acercó un pequeño frasquito a Sakura, la cual todavía estaba en shock – Y les traje más raticida por si se les acaba el otro frasco – le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Sakura en estado de shock

Naruto salió del baño, subió el cierre de su pantalón y caminó hacia Sakura

-¡Oh, ya trajeron el jacuzzi! – gritó el rubio, haciendo que Sakura saliera de su estado de shock – Bien, ¿qué tal si nos metemos un rato, Sakura-chan? – dijo con una cara un poco pervertida

-¡! – gritó Sakura, mientras perseguía al pobre rubio. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo mandó a volar por los aires

**-minutos más tarde-**

-Bueno… Sakura-chan… - decía el rubio, que estaba todo moreteado – Te llevaré a Suna…

Ambos subieron al auto de Naruto, el de segunda mano, obviamente ya que no tiene ningún otro auto más

Naruto lo encendió y empezaron a conducir en velocidad tortuga (**N/A:** no sé si se dirá así en otro países, pero bueno… yo le digo velocidad tortuga a los autos que van demasiado lento, por si es que no entendieron xD lo cual dudo un poco e.e)

Pero de repente el auto se detuvo

-Ah… - Naruto suspiró – Voy a ver qué le pasa al auto…

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y salió calmadamente para revisar la parte de adelante del auto

-Sabía que era mejor que Itachi-kun nos hubiera llevado con Hina-chan en su auto… - susurró Sakura, mientras ella se ponía en el asiento del piloto

-Listo, creo que ya esta ¡Dattebayo! Enciéndelo – le gritó el rubio

-A ver… - la pelirrosa encendió el auto, entonces el rubio volvió a entrar al auto en el asiento del piloto

-Bien… ahora sí, vamos a Suna ¡Dattebayo! – empezó a conducir a velocidad tortuga nuevamente, pero se detuvo una vez más

-¡Ya estoy harta de esta cosa que no sirve ni para dar un paseo! – gritó Sakura saliendo del auto

-¡Espera, Sakura-chan!

-¡No! ¡Voy a llamar a un taxi!

-Pero Sakura-chan ¿no me digas que esta va a ser nuestra primera pelea de esposos? ¡¿Y solo por un auto? ¡No seas engreída, dattebayo!

Sakura mandó a volar nuevamente a Naruto por los aires y paró un taxi

**-horas más tarde-**

-Te dije que nuestra luna de miel no iba a salir tan mal, Sakura-chan – le dijo el rubio, mientras bajaba de su auto

-Bien, ahora págale al taxista – dijo Sakura

-Está bien… - fue hacia el taxista y le dio unos cuantos billetes. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la pelirrosa – ¿Me ayudarías a quitar la soga de mi auto y del taxi? – le sonrió

-Quítala tú, Naruto. Es tu culpa el haber traído ese auto tuyo…

-La verdad es que yo pensé que como esposos íbamos a disfrutar más de nuestra luna de miel… dattebayo…

-Apúrate, ya es de noche y quiero dormir, estoy demasiado cansada con lo que pasó hoy… ¡Y ni creas que dormirás conmigo en la cama, tú dormirás en el suelo!

-Pero, Sakura-chan... te estoy llevando a Suna como me pediste ¡¿Y así me tratas? ¡Dattebayo…!

-Ah… - la pelirrosa suspiró cansada – está bien, Naruto…

-¡Sí! ¡Dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan me dejará dormir con ella!

-¡¿Estás loco? No dormirás en el suelo, pero sí en un futón – dijo Sakura, burlándose de su esposo – Ahora vámonos, tenemos que entrar al hotel

.

.

.

**FIN**

_Me divertí mucho haciendo este one-shot, espero que les guste y me dejen unos cuantos reviews e.e_


End file.
